


The Red Collar

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Collars [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ish, sub!Killian, ye its pwp but theres still fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: After Killan's first collar gets fully broken in, Emma decides to get him a new one, and it gets put to good use.





	

The second one she got him was red.

He’d always been a fan of her red leather jacket and wearing a reminder of it around his neck while he was immersing himself in her essence was an experience like no other. It was her armor, she had once said, the armor she wore to protect herself from the world and now she had taken it and turned it into a symbol of his complete trust in her, a symbol of the love they shared. It moved him in ways he couldn’t quite understand and rather than face that when she had first showed it to him he had smiled and raised his eyebrows in an almost challenging way. It had been an incredibly pleasant surprise for him; after all the black one she had first wrapped around his neck now molded to him completely when she put it on and the leash had become soft enough to use as a makeshift whip when he misbehaved and she had to spank him. (She suspected that he sometimes misbhaved specifically for that purpose, but she had yet to call him out on it.)

Truly, the time had come for a new collar and when she placed it around his neck and tightened the clasp Emma was glad she had gone with the red. It contrasted beautifully with his dark hair and stood out against his tanned skin. It drew her eyes in and loudly reminded them both that in this moment he was her pet, the Savior’s Puppy, and completely in her control.

Not that either of them really needed reminding when he was busy with his mouth between her legs, though.

No, he was preoccupied with running his tongue over her slick folds just so in order to coax a small whimper from her throat, the one that meant she liked what he was doing but needed more. He moved his lips to her thigh and felt her huff out a breath; it made him smile against her skin and place a small, chaste kiss on the same spot. He loved that he’d gotten to know her so well that he knew exactly which buttons to push to elicit whatever reaction he wanted from her. For instance, when he wanted to hear a breathy moan, he licked a gentle stripe just over her center, pushing her thighs farther apart; when he wanted to make her run her nails across his scalp, he slipped his tongue inside her just far enough for her to feel; and when wanted her to grab onto his collar and pull him closer and _make_ him bring her to an orgasm so strong she cried out his name, he sucked lightly on her most sensitive bundle of nerves and slipped two fingers inside her, crooking them against her.

Emma could feel him smiling as he hit that sweet spot, the bastard, and she could feel herself starting to tighten and flutter against his fingers. The grip she had on his collar tightened and twisted and she pulled with the strength she had left, forcing him to suck harder and _move his fingers, damnit_ and within seconds she was pushing her hips up into him and a rough voice (hers?) was crying “Yes, Killian!”.

She collapsed back against the bed as she came down from her high but maintained her hold on his collar; it kept her grounded when she felt like she was seconds from floating away. But for the first time, a strange sound was greeting her ears as she came back to her senses. A kind of strangled coughing and…choking…?

“Swan….swan….EMMA!” Killian’s voice was barely audible, despite the fact that he was apparently shouting her name, and when she looked down she realized that her grip had tightened much more than she meant it to and she was inadvertently choking him.

She released him immediately with a cry of “Killian, I’m so sorry!”

He coughed and rubbed his hand across his throat before waving her off.

“It’s fine, love, I’m fine. Just…next time you decide you want to choke me leave at least a little room for air.”

She sat up and unclasped his collar, stowing it away in her bottom drawer before raking her fingers through his hair and kissing him gently.

“I promise I won’t choke you again. At least, not unless I’m still in control of myself.”

Her eyes sparkled with the suggestion and he smiled at her, resting his forhead against hers. He brought his left arm up to rest in the small of her back, his hand brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Aye, Swan, it’s a deal. But what say you we get a little traditional for the moment you let me make love to you now?”

Emma closed her eyes, the warmth of his love filling her to the brim, and rather than answer him with words (which weren’t often her strong suit) she kissed him softly before scooting back and laying against the bed, smiling and holding out a hand to him, inviting him to come love her.

He smiled back at her and gladly aquiesced; he never could deny his Swan.


End file.
